A WEDDING
by SiCk.TiReD.dOnE
Summary: this is a cross between LWD and HM. Miley andJake are getting married but their not the only ones in love! Lily Truscott and Derek Venturi R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, The song Lip gloss by lil mama, or life with Derek. If I owned life with Derek…. Oh the possibilities! ; )**

**This is my second fanfic and it takes place about 3 years after Miley and Lily graduated college. BIG NEWS!! Jake finally popped the question and he and Miley are getting married in the spring. Of course Lily is her maid of honor. This story starts with Lily getting ready with Miley before they go to drop off Lily.**

"_Ok Miles what do you think about this one?" _**Lily says as she holds the dress on the hanger against her. She looks in the mirror and isn't pleased.**

"_Lily that looks fine!! Come on we are going to be late! You're just going to check in!!" _**Miley screams from the first floor of Lily's 3 story apartment. **

**Lily's P.O.V**

**I lived the high life. Miley came out with her secret. She figured there's no point in keeping it a secret. She was dating Jake for 5 years. It was about time he got over himself and popped the dang question. I was so happy for yet a little depressed that it wasn't me.**

**We're now in the car when I start to drift off….**

((Lily starts to reminisce about the last time she felt that someone loved her like Jake loved Miley.))

_He was the best thing that ever happened to me. His name was Oliver. She was in love with everything that was Oliver. They used to spend all night just staring into each others eyes. They didn't have to be all over each other to know that they loved each other._

**No ones P.O.V**

**Miley gives her a nudge as she pulled up to the Hilton hotel where the party was being held.**

"_Lily, are you ok? You looked kinda sick. Are you sure you wanna do this? I know you're still kinda sensitive. I would totally understand." _**Miley says with a concerned look on her face.**

**Lily rubs her eyes trying to hold back the tears and plays it off as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. **_"Oh, Miley I am absolutely fine! Don't worry about me! This is all about you. I'm fine. I just need to wash up." _**She gives Miley a fake little smile. Miley falls for it and all is well.**

**They walk into the hotel and you see a group of people standing in the middle of the hotel lobby. As soon as Miley walks in after Lily they all come rushing towards them. It was Miley's whole family!! Her whole big, Tennessee, country-talking family.**

_Gosh can her family get any bigger!? _**Lily tries to get out of the crossfire and goes to the front desk to check into her room.**

"_Um, Lily Truscott, checking in." _**She looks around as she waits for the lady at the front desk to give her key and her receipt. She sees Miley laughing and having a good time with her family. She could do nothing but smile.**

**Lily's P.O.V**

**Seconds later, as I getting her bags to go up to he room, I is almost got hit by a stray hockey puck. Wait, a hockey puck? I thought this was the Hilton, not Bob's Skate'O'Rama! **

**Lily falls to the floor while trying to avoid being struck. Three very cute hockey players ((at least I thought they were. By the looks of their bodies, THAT WAS A YES!!)) **

"_OMG! Are you Ok!? We are so sorry! It's all Derek's fault; you see he's not all that good." _** The guy was just trying to make her laugh but helped her up quickly as she could see it wasn't working. **

**Lily gets up trying to fix herself. **_Great, another chapter to add to the great life of Lily Truscott!! What else can happen today? Is the sky going to fall to today, 'Cause that wouldn't be the worse thing that happened!!_

"_I'm fine!" _**Lily says angrily and storms away.**

"_What's up her…..?" _**They didn't even get to finish their sentence because Miley showed up and gave them a stern look. Then she runs to the elevator to see if Lily was ok. She gets there just in time for the door to close behind her.**

"_Lily, what happened? First I see you checking in, I look away, and you're on the floor!! What is going on with you? And don't say you're fine. I'm your best friend! I'm really concerned about you." _**Miley was really concerned for the way that Lily was feeling and being her best friend she was going to get it out of her.**

**Lily sighed heavily and hesitated to answer her. **_"I don't know. I was standing in the lobby, getting my bags, and al of a sudden a hockey puck flies past me! I tried to avoid getting hit in the head and I ended up on the floor!! At least I know the name of the guy who almost killed me with a dang hockey puck! Derek! _**Lily was furious. She told Miley that she was just going to take a shower and meet her downstairs. As Lily walked to the door, Miley turned around with that innocent/guilty face and Lily knew something else was going to happen.**

"_Hey, Lily? Um, there's something we have to talk about. Well there's also a hockey convention in town… and well Jake's Best Man is on the Pythons, or something or other. And since my family is so big, and there isn't that much room in the hotel due to that fact, uh, you're going to have to share a room with his Best Man!" _**Miley says it as quick as she can and runs out the room, down the hall and into the elevator.**

_You have got to be kidding me!! She knows that I almost died by way of hockey puck and now she has to stay with a hockey moron!? She is out of her mind!! _**As she's thinking this, she picks up her cell phone and dials Miley's number.**

**On the other end, Miley is looking at her phone not wanting to pick up. She decides that she will have to hear it sooner or later, so she picks it up and says **_'Helloo.'_**Trying to be cute.**

"_Miley, you cannot do this to me!!"_

"_Oh, really and why not!?"_

"_Do you not understand that I was almost killed today?! Oh and by a hockey puck!!"_

"_Oh so what you have this new found hate for ALL hockey players? Come on! I mean the thing barley hit you! You said it yourself!!"_

"_You think that you would know me by now! I refuse to stay in hotel room with a dang hockey player!! And that's that!!"_

**Just as Lily said that the doorknob turned. In walked her new roommate.**

"_Uh, yeahhh! I kinda gotta go now. Call you later. Love ya, bye!!" _**She hangs up the phone and puts it on the coffee table. "**_Um, hi I'm Lily. You must be Jake's best man."_

"_Uh, yeah, I'm…." _**As he goes to introduce himself, Lily's cell phone rings.**

_They say my lip gloss is cool_

_My lip gloss be popping_

_I'm standing at my locker_

_And all the boys keep stopping_

**Lily rushes to pick it up. **_"Hel-hello? Oh hey Janice, what's up? Ugh! I told him not to put Maria Gonzales and her ex-husband in the same vicinity! They hate each other!" _**She sighs and tries to focus on the problem. You see, Lily was a great hotel manager in Malibu. Her job was very stressful which added to the great points in her life. "**_Ok look put Danny on the phone. Danny? Ok, Yeah. We're going to need to switch up their reservations. Do anything; just make sure, are you listening? Make sure that their rooms are no where near each other. This is VERY important. You must do this now or you might as well call homicide right now. Uh-huh. Yeah got it. All right, just call me if there are any more problems. Bye, Danny! _

**Lily once again hangs up the phone and heads straight for the mini-bar. Then she remembers that her new "buddy" showed up. She didn't see him in the living room, so she just figured that he was settling in. She decided to do the same.**

**She starts to unpack her bags, when her new roommate comes out with nothing but a towel on. **_Whoo! Hockey did that boy good! Dag, even Oliver didn't have a body like that. _**He had rock hard abs and an 8-pack! That was not making this sleeping arrangement better. I can tell you that much.**

"_Oh, I am so sorry! Um, let me just get my bag and put some clothes on!" _**He sounded so embarrassed.**

"_I rather you wouldn't!" _**Lily caught herself and started to turn bright red.**

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Um, nothing. I'm Lily Truscott. You must be Jake's best man." _**She goes to shake his hand and she trips on the rug into his arms. All she could feel was his hard abs against her cheek.**

"_Are you Ok? I'm Derek. Derek Venturi."_

**Lily examined him closely. She felt they had met before. Then she remembered. **

"_I know who you are. You're the idiot that almost killed me!! With that dag hockey puck!!" _

**He looked so confused and then he remembered. He looked down and started to laugh.**

"_You're that crazy woman who went crazy over a little hockey puck!"_

"_A little hockey puck?! It was not because of just the hockey puck! It was the fact that...Um... Let me see… it almost killed me!!"_

"_Killed you? It barley hit you!! Wow lady you are as crazy as I thought!"_

"_Me, crazy?! You have got to be kidding me!! Let's throw a hockey puck and see how you feel about it. Let's see if you'll like the person who threw it!!"_

**There argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lily stomped to the door; Derek went into the bathroom and slammed the door.**

**Lily opened the door and guess who it was? The other two idiots that were there in the lobby. Jake behind them.**

**Jake leans in to give her kiss on the cheek but her hand stops his lips before he even gets close.**

"_We need to talk." _**She says through her teeth. She pulls him into the hallway while the hockey players go in and makes themselves comfortable.**

"_I am not sharing a room with that man! I'm guessing Miley told you about what he almost did?!"_

"_The hockey incident? That was just the guys fooling around. You know, guys being guys. _**He looks at her, trying to see if his little excuse fazed her. His little excuse went unfazed. **_"Oh come on. Where do you plan on staying then? The balcony? You know it's really hot this time of year. Come on the guys didn't mean it! Besides, you said it yourself, it didn't even touch you!"_

_Why does everyone say that? So what if it didn't hit me? Okay so I'm not stupid. I know to duck and move when something is flying at my head!_

**Jake walked in the room and Lily followed him in. All the nice-bodied hockey players were sitting on the couch with their feet on the coffee table. Lily was in hell. She didn't let them bother her. So she decided to lock herself in the room. First she went to get her phone which was on the coffee table. She said excuse me ((mama didn't raise her to be rude)) and as she bent over to get it she heard wolf whistles. So she grabbed her phone and locked herself in her room.**

**About 20 minutes of napping, she decides to get ready for the dinner. She didn't exactly make that decision on her own. Miley must have called her 5 times to wake her up. So she went into the shower. By the time she was done it was 6:45. The dinner started in 15 minutes.**

**Lily got out of the shower and dried herself up. She realized that she didn't have any clothes in the bathroom and remembered that she locked the door. So she stepped out in the little towel that barley covered anything and walked into the room. She put on her ipod blasted and started looking for clothes. As she put on her undergarments, someone tried to jiggle the doorknob. Lily oblivious because of her Ipod didn't realize as she was looking through her clothes.**

**A few minutes later the door lock clicks and someone walks into the room. Lily still has her headphones on and doesn't know that anyone was in the room, so she started to dance to **_**"**__Fergalicious." _**While she is shaking her stuff, Derek is enjoying the show. **

**Lily turns around to see someone enjoying her little dance. She screams and grabs the towel and yells at him to get out. He doesn't move in the direction that she wanted. Instead he walks towards her and puts his hands on her waist and leans into kiss her. Not knowing what to do she kisses him back. Not moments later, Miley walks into the room. Derek and Lily pull as fast away as they can. Lily runs in the bathroom to put on her dress.**

"_Lily? Derek? Are you two finally getting along?"_** She walks into the bedroom and immediately knows that something happened. She can't quite put her nose on it but something happened. "**_You ok, Derek?" _**She asks with a confused look on her face. Then she walks into the bathroom to find Lily doing her hair.**

"_Oh, hey Miles. What are you doing here?" _**  
She tries to hide he fact that she is completely embarrassed by was just happened.**

**Miley gives her weird look and tells her to hurry up and that the Jake was downstairs waiting. So Lily finishes and walks with Miley and Derek downstairs.**

**Now Lily was in an awkward position. Jake only had four seats in his car. So that would mean Miley sits in the front and it would just be her and Derek in the back. Lily was so jittery. She really didn't know what to do or even what to think.**

**Then it got worse. Derek looks at Lily and sees that she is uncomfortable. So he takes his hand out of his jacket pocket and lays it on top of Lily's which was in the middle of the seat. He starts to massage her hand. Like he was trying to comfort her. **

_This guy barley knows me. What is he doing? Why am I not pulling away? Maybe because it feels so good. _

**Lily looks out the window and tries not to make it obvious. She wanted to jump on Derek and give him the best kiss in his life, but she barley knew him. She was no hoe!**

**They pull up to Chez Luigi's and Lily sighed with relief. She jumped out of that car faster than her uncle on national bean day.**

**Lily felt so relieved when she got in the restaurant. Then relief time was over. She went to the table and realized that the seats were already arranged. BY COUPLES!" This kinda sucked for the people who weren't a couple. She sat next to Miley which was a relief. Oh, but wait! The relief is gone again she sees two empty seats beside her. So she reads the placement card. And guess what she reads.**

_Derek Venturi plus one!_

_I swear, my day could not possible get any worse!! And of course I spoke to soon to find who Miley was introducing me to. Why it was Derek's…..Derek's…. sorry, it's kinda hard for me to say it. His girlfriend! Of two years apparently! What else could go wrong!?_

Reviews would be much appreciated!! Tell me if I should continue!


End file.
